Proveedor de Dulces
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: A veces, Murasakibara pensaba que Sa-chin era como su hermana mayor, tal vez incluso como una madre. Ahora mismo, odiaba a aquel muchacho que según él, estaba robando su lugar, porque Sa-chin pertenecía al Club de Baloncesto. Sa-chin no debía darle dulces a ese chico. Muy leve KuroMomo y celoso!Mukkun. [Teiko]


**Después de un año mas o menos, les traigo un fic mio traducido (?**

 **Proveedor de Dulces**

Murasakibara Atsushi era un buen chico.

O por lo menos, él creía que lo era.

Claro que siempre estaba aburrido y semi-dormido en clase… también se olvidaba de todo el mundo la mayoría del tiempo…y tal vez comía demasiados dulces…pero eso no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Nunca se había detenido a pensar mucho en ello, y era mejor de esa manera.

Pero él quería creer que era un buen chico, porque Sa-chin siempre le daba dulces sin tener alguna razón en especial. Cada vez que él decía ' _Sa-chin, tu pelo se ve muy bonito hoy_ ', ella le regalaba una caja de maibou. Siempre que decía ' _Sa-chin, estás vistiendo pantalones nuevos hoy,'_ ella le daba caramelos. Y a veces incluso hasta decía _'Sa-chin, te ves muy dulce, ¿puedo comerte?_ ' recibiendo como recompensa una bolsa de frituras de parte de la peli-rosada, y miradas de odio de parte de los otros milagros, incluyendo a Kuro-chin. Él siempre los ignoraba, y seguía elogiando a Sa-chin. A ella realmente la ponía feliz que él notara sus cambios, y para él, ella era muy especial (además claro, que le gustaba recibir comida gratis).

Algo que también le agradaba, era que ella no lo usaba como punto de encuentro. No. Ella nunca dijo _'vamos a reunirnos en la entrada, bajo Murasakibara_ ,' como lo hacían esas otras chicas malas en la escuela. Momoi Satsuki era muy diferente.

Incluso le gustaba el baloncesto (no es que a _él_ le gustara el baloncesto, pero por lo general a las chicas no le gustaban los deportes hasta donde él recordaba).

Pero tal vez se dio cuenta de todo eso un poco tarde. Nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Ahora, que sentía que su lugar iba a ser robado.

Todo comenzó cuando el chico de cabello morado estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela, junto con Kuro-chin. Kise-chin les había propuesto que fueran a comprar helados, y ambos habían accedido. Se suponía que el rubio iba a ir a buscar a Mine-chin y a Sa-chin para que pudieran ir todos juntos. En realidad no lo habían planeado, fue algo improvisado, pero Murasakibara sabía que de alguna manera iba a funcionar (no todo tenía que estar planeado como Aka-chin y Mido-chin creían). Hasta que llegaran los otros tres, el gigante tenía algunas frituras que podía comer mientras esperaba, lo que hacía que no le molestara el tener que quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

Kuroko estaba tranquilo, como siempre, parado junto a él y mirando su celular. Al parecer, le había llegado un mensaje, y estaba escribiendo una respuesta mientras esperaban.

– Akashi-kun dice que no puedes comer más de dos helados hoy.

Murasakibara dejó de masticar e hizo un puchero. – Aka-chin es muy malo.

– Dijo que comiste dos en hora de clases hoy.

– ¿Lo hice?

– Eso dijo él.

– Oh.

 _'Y tú sabes que él siempre tiene razón.'_

Esperaron unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente vieron a Kise y Aomine caminando hacia ellos. El rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y el as del equipo de baloncesto con una expresión más negativa. El gigante trató de agarrar más frituras, y se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado la bolsa. – Oh...– Hizo un puchero pero luego recordó que los otros dos habían llegado, y eso significaba que sería capaz de conseguir su helado pronto. No se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien hasta que Kuroko lo señaló.

– ¿Momoi-san no vendrá? – El jugador fantasma preguntó.

– Satsuki no puede, dijo que ya tenía planes…con Kamishiro. – Aomine respondió, claramente molesto con el hecho.

– ¿Kamishiro? – Preguntó Kise. Murasakibara apenas prestaba atención, pero de alguna manera aquel nombre le sonaba familiar. Pero no tenía importancia, quería irse, Sa-chin simplemente tenía algo mejor que hacer, y eso era todo, ¿verdad? Aun así irían a comprar los helados…

– _**Ese**_ Kamishiro. – Aomine dijo sonando molesto mientras señalaba unos metros atrás, donde Momoi se había puesto a hablar con un chico. El chico parecía ser tan alto como Kise, pero aun así se veía insignificante a los ojos de Murasakibara, quién no entendía por qué se estaban tomando tanto tiempo.

El chico de cabello violeta volvió su atención a Kise y Kuroko, preguntándose por qué Kise parecía tan sorprendido (Sa -chin era muy bonita, un montón de chicos hablaban con ella, ¿por qué tan sorprendido?), y por qué Kuroko parecía un poco incómodo (Kuro-chin casi nunca cambiaba su expresión, ¿había algo mal?)…

– ¿Tiene una cita? ¿Con un chico? – Kise exclamó.

– No hay que molestarla. – Kuroko dijo amablemente.

– ¿Podemos ir a buscar los helados ya? Tengo hambre…

Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver al gigante, y decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer precisamente eso.

No importaba de todos modos, ¿no?

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

No podía entenderlo. Él realmente no podía.

A Murasakibara le encantaba ser el que siempre recibía regalos de Sa-chin. Cuando sacaba buenas notas en la física, la chica de pelo rosa siempre le compraba un regalo, algo que sabía que él amaba. Por lo general, era algún nuevo dulce o comida que tenía un sabor nuevo. Aka-chin también le daba recompensas, pero no era lo mismo…

Había algo especial en Sa-chin que sabía que sólo sus compañeros de equipo y él entendían (excepto tal vez Mine-chin, Mine-chin era malo con ella a veces). Ella era muy amable…

Pero ¿por qué le estaba dando chocolate a ese chico de cabello negro?

Murasakibara había conseguido un 86 en el examen…

¿Por qué ese chico recibía un regalo de ella, y él no?

Quería que sus dulces...

El gigante frunció el ceño, se puso furioso, y sabía que sólo había una persona a quien le podía decir eso.

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– ¡…y Sa-chin no me dio nada, Kuro-chin!

Kuroko había escuchado la conversación del gigante sobre su problema, aunque al principio no tenía ningún sentido. Murasakibara había salido de la nada diciendo _'Sa-chin me reemplazó_ ', y él dijo que si Kuroko no lo escuchaba, lo aplastaría, por lo que el jugador fantasma no tuvo más remedio que quedarse y tratar de darle consejos al chico alto.

–…¿Has hablado con Momoi-san al respecto?"

En el punto de vista de Kuroko, el gigante sólo estaba celoso porque Momoi le había dado dulces a ese chico pelinegro en lugar de dárselos él, no le parecía como un gran problema para nada.

–Nop, cuando Sa-chin llegó, la ignoré.

O…tal vez no.

–Murasakibara-kun, ¿no crees que podrías estar exagerando?

Como respuesta solo pudo ver al prodigio lamer el helado que tenía sin decir nada.

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Un par de días más pasaron, y Momoi seguía siendo ignorada por Murasakibara.

– Deberías hablar con él, Momoi-san.

– ¡Ya lo he intentado, Tetsu-kun! Pero él no quiere escucharme… ¿Crees que sea porque no pude ir con ustedes el otro día?

–…¿Estas saliendo con él?

–…¿Eh?

– Kamishiro-kun, ¿estás…saliendo con él?

– ¿EH? ¡No, no! ¡No estoy saliendo con él, Tetsu-kun! ¡No me gusta! – Momoi se sonrojó, ¿acaso Kuroko estaba interesado en ella? Él pareció relajarse un poco, aunque Momoi no se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. – ¿P-por qué me lo preguntas? – La manager de Teiko no podía dejar de sonrojarse, esperando que invitarla a salir. ¡Tal vez ese era su día de suerte!

– Murasakibara-kun dijo que te vio dándole chocolate, creo que está celoso porque a él no le diste. – Él contestó.

O...no…

– A-ah…– su rubor desapareció lentamente y su esperanza fue reemplazada por completa decepción. – Normalmente le doy algo a Mukkun…pero no podía decidir qué comprarle ese día…

No explicó por qué le dio el chocolate a ese chico Kamishiro, pero Kuroko no quería preguntar más.

–Ya veo.

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– Mido-chin, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba ese chico?

Resultó ser que él era un compañero de clase del prodigio de cabello verde, por eso 'Kamishiro' le sonaba familiar. Midorima por un momento dudó si debía dar ese tipo de información a la gigante de violeta. No sabía si podía confiar en él con la mirada de enojo que tenía. – En el campo de fútbol, no te metas en problemas, Murasakibara. –

Oh, bueno, le dio una advertencia, lo que pasara de ahí en adelante ya no era sería su problema ahora, pensaba el chico con la mano vendada.

Murasakibara sin embargo, ya había encontrado una solución. Tenía que deshacerse de aquel chico molesto, y demostrarle que él era el único que merecía obtener dulces de Sa-chin era él, y nadie más.

– Deja de molestar a Sa-chin, ella no te quiere. – dijo, con los ojos aburridos mirando al muchacho.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sa-chin? ¿De quién diablos estás hablando? – preguntó el chico de cabello negro, confundido.

Ambos estaban de pie junto al campo de fútbol de la escuela.

–A Kuro-chin tampoco le agradas…deja a Sa-chin en paz.

– Oh, – si él estaba hablando de Kuroko Tetsuya, (el chico que a veces hablaba con Midorima) entonces 'Sa–chin' debía ser…– ¿Momoi Satsuki? No quiero, me gusta.

Murasakibara lo miró de manera intimidante. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confianza, y tenía la misma aura seria que siempre tenía cuando jugaba baloncesto en serio.

– Si no la dejas, te aplastaré.

El gigante puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kamishiro, presionándola ligeramente. Para Murasakibara, eso había sido muy suave, pero al otro chico le dolió.

Cuando levantó la vista, lo único que podía ver era un titán, un monstruo. Era alto, y parecía estar listo para pelear con él si fuera necesario. ¿Todo esto a causa de una chica? _Ni que fuera tan especial_ , pensó el joven, y decidió que tal vez no le gustaba tanto como había creído. El club de baloncesto estaba lleno de raritos…

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡La voy a dejar en paz! ¡Ella no es tan especial! – dijo, con la esperanza de que el gigante lo dejara irse, y todo terminaría allí.

Pero su elección de palabras no fue la mejor, e hizo que el prodigio quisiera aplastarlo aún más. Sin embargo, él sabía que el chico sólo estaba siendo estúpido, así que para aliviar su ira, lo empujó con fuerza. El pelinegro cayó hacia atrás, y terminó en el suelo.

– Sa-chin es muy especial, idiota. –

Y con eso, se fue.

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– Realmente eres posesivo y celoso. – dijo Akashi con una pequeña sonrisa.

–…– El más alto no respondió. Lo que Aka-chin decía no podía ser cierto. Él sólo estaba protegiendo a su lugar, no estaba celoso, para nada. Pero en esos momentos no quería discutir con él...era demasiado molesto. Prefirió ignorar al peli-rojo, – Oh, Sa -chin y Kuro-chin llegaron…– comentó, al ver a los dos adolescentes de menor altura entrar en el gimnasio.

– ¡Muk-kun! ¡Te he traído dulces!

Murasakibara sonrió. Ah, todo finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad

* * *

 **Algo viejo que hice hace mucho tiempo xD Soy una firme creyente que todos los de la Generación de los Milagros adoraban a Momoi de alguna manera. Es decir, ella era la única chica que compartía su amor por el básquet, y alguien a quien todos ellos reconocían, por eso no me parecería raro que a todos les 'gustara' de cierta manera.**

 **Ahora si vemos la personalidad de Murasakibara, él es infantil, y creo que para él Momoi sería como una hermana mayor. ¿Y cuál es uno de los rasgos más notorios de los chicos infantiles? Los celos. Esas ganas de mostrar 'esto es mio, me pertenece, no te acerques', es algo muy infantil, que creo que Murasakibara debe (o debía, al menos en Teiko) tener.**

 **Bueno, personalmente ADORO a Momoi~ y esta fue una de las cosas que me salió (? XD Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Si encuentran errores, puede ser porque intenté traducir este fic como 30 veces y nunca me quedaba conforme (y el principio arreglé un montón de veces), así que sientanse libres de corregirme. Gracias por leer! owo**


End file.
